


Let Me Hear

by moimoi_chan



Series: 101 Ways to Write KuroTsukki [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Crying, M/M, meet cute, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi_chan/pseuds/moimoi_chan
Summary: Before the soft sniffles coming from across the wall, Kuroo has never once known of the neighbor in apartment 11B.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: 101 Ways to Write KuroTsukki [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245767
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Let Me Hear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leannerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leannerd/gifts).



> Based on this Tumblr prompt: We live in adjacent apartments and are seperated by a very thin wall and one night I heard you crying and talked to you through the wall.
> 
> P.S. I'm sooooo super duper sorry for not updating in awhile. I was on a super important quest of reading every single KuroTsukki fic that existed on this site in English, so that maybe I could gain some inpiration. Sadly, I did not, but maybe getting a Tumblr account was all I needed. 
> 
> P.P.S. This fic is actually gifted to leannerd b/c well, they're fics are simply amazing!!! I feel like we've really been able to connect, but idk. I just might be another annoying fan to them.

_start_

-

"Oya?" 

" _Oya oya bro!_ " The soft rumbling of Bokuto's voice brings an eternal calm to Kuroo, who's overall had a less than stellar week. Kuroo sighs, and rubs a hand through his hair. 

"Missed you bro, the apartment isn't the same without you, y'know?" Kuroo laughs, somewhat dryly and lays his head onto the mass of pillows behind him. He holds his free hand up towards the beige ceiling and stretches his fingers wide. "I hope you haven't forgotten about me"

There's a startled gasp on the other end of the line. " _How could anyone forget about you, bro?! You're the freaking coolest ever man!_ " 

"Says the freaking volleyball star" Kuroo laughs again, lightly, and continues to stare at the ceiling. He can picture Bokuto right now, laying similarly to himself in the hotel room, hands outstretched to the ceiling. It's their secret Bro Code for _We're never apart, and I miss you as much as you miss me_. 

" _Wish I was home though! I bet you ate mackerel again, didn't you? You probably have fish breath_ _!_ " Bokuto teases from all the way in Calfornia, and his best friend is so alive in personality, it feels as though he were right here with him. 

"Fish breath huh?" Kuroo chuckles again, and switches so that his other hand is outstretched towards the ceiling. " _Well,_ guess I can't save you any then. Since you think mackerel is so-"

" _I take it back bro, you and your fish breath are amazing!_ "

"Yeah" Kuroo says, nodding even though Bokuto can't see him. "That's what I thought you had said". They share a laugh, and they spend the next hour and a half talking of the most random of subjects. 

Bokuto yawns quite loudly through the line, and even Kuroo can tell he was trying to cover it up. "You need to get some sleep Bokuto" 

Kuroo can practically _see_ the pout in his best friends voice, and Kuroo wants to give in to him. Almost. " _Ugh. Fine. I guess. Watch me on T.V. tomorrow, bro?_ "

The hopeful lilt to his voice as if Kuroo wouldn't put _everything_ on hold to watch his best friend _destroy_ the National American Volleyball team. "Wouldn't miss it for the world Bokuto. Now you go show me some amazing spikes, kay?" 

" _Mhm! Nighty-night Kuroo!_ " 

"Goodnight Bokuto" _click_. 

\- 

And now Kuroo can't sleep. Every time his eyes close, sleep just on the verge of happening, a little noise startles him awake. Kuroo groans aloud, because it's already _one in the morning_ and is there a leaking pipe or something?

-

It takes a while for him to realize what those little noises are. They're hiccups, little sniffles and it dawns on Kuroo then, at two in the morning, that the neighbor on the other side of the wall is _crying_. 

Then, _Wait,_ _I have a neighbor?_

"Um, are you okay?" Kuroo ends up saying, of all the reasonable things to say (or not to say, he could ignore the person, after all), and pressing his ear up against the wall. 

Another quiet sniffle. A kinda soft inhale. "No, not really," This mysterious person says and _wow, it's a guy with a really nice voice_. It's soft and deep, lilting on sleepiness. Anyways, it's a very nice voice. Like, Kuroo would like this voice to read him to sleep nice. 

A few minutes pass in silence. "Oh, um. What happened? If...you don't mind me asking?". The guy on the other end of the wall laughs, quiet and beautiful and holy _fuck_ that did something to his heart. Which is weird, because he doesn't even _know_ this guy. _But you could_ His mind supplies unhelpfully like it always does. 

"Might as well, it's not like your a complete stranger or anything" Kuroo laughs too, because wow, the guy is _sarcastic_ too. 

More silence. Then, 

"My boyfriend cheated on me" There's a sudden _thud_ from Kuroo's end....because _wow_. Of all the things he expected someone to cry about at two in the morning on a Thursday, it was not _this_. Then again, Kuroo didn't even know this guy even existed. 

"Oh," Kuroo says smartly and intelligently and not at all sounding like a loser. "Shit."

The guy laughs again. Although it comes out as sounding like a shaky exhale, and Kuroo wishes he were there to hold him. "Yeah, well 'shit' is right" 

"Well...um, are you okay?" Kuroo asks, quite dumbly. As if he hasn't comforted Kozume a thousand times already before. As if he wasn't the father to basically a team of highschool crybabies. 

The guy on the other side is quiet for a few minutes. "Yeah," He says finally. "Kinda knew I wasn't good enough for him in that way anyway, so I don't know...I don't know why it hurts so _bad_ ". 

There is more silence, and by the short sounds, Kuroo just knows that he is crying again. Kuroo seethes quietly, anger stewing deep within him. He hated guys like that, hated people who tried to force their opinions on others in a way that yielded bad results. He took a deep breath, and said, nervously, afraid of what the answer would be, "In...in what way?"

The voice stops crying. He can hear a little bit of ruffling, maybe the sound of the guy sitting up on the bed or something. Kuroo sat up against the headboard, stared blankly at the door. "He kept pressuring me into sex, and I...I didn't want it. So, I guess he went and got from it somewhere else"

Hearing the guy talk in such a tone, resigning and forlorn, makes him _angry_. 

"Hey, it's not good to put yourself down like that! I just met you, and I already think you're _amazing_. You don't need someone who can't respect your wishes anyway" The words roll off Kuroo's tongue, but he hopes the guy knows that he means each and every word. 

The guy laughs softly, but _hey_ , _it's a start_. "Thanks, stranger on the other side of my bedroom wall"

 _Stranger_. Kuroo doesn't like this word, especially when it comes to this guy.

"We don't have to be," Kuroo says suddenly, and _what the fuck brain_? This guy must think Kuroo odd, talking to him randomly at two in the morning. 

"Oh?" The guys says curiously. "And how would you fix that?" 

Confidently, and not at all, Kuroo says. "Come over tomorrow. My best friend is playing volleyball on the television and we can cheer him on"

More silence. And as Kuroo waits for his answer, it feels as though time is ripping him apart. It's so strange, their whole predicament. Is it too soon? The guy _did_ just get out of a bad relationship. _But maybe....you guys can just be friends_. 

Even more of the silence between them, and Kuroo dares to hope. 

"Hard to know if you're not a super physio serial killer if I don't even know you're _name_ " The guy says with a flirting tilt to his voice finally and _good_ , back on teasing grounds. Kuroo can work with this. 

"Kuroo Tetsurou," He says with a grin, even though his neighbor can't see him. "And how about you, beautiful"

The guy laughs. "Guess you'll have to find out tomorrow, won't you Kuroo?". The way he says his name is amazing, and Kuroo wouldn't mind that voice saying his name like that in any scenario. 

"Really? You're just going to do me like that? And how do I know _you're_ not a serial killer?" Kuroo says, laughing halfway through. "You probably just want me nice and vulnerable so you can _kill me_ "

"Hmmm," The guy says and Kuroo's heart stammers in his chest. "Maybe if you do a good enough job entertaining me tomorrow, I'll think of sparing your life"

Kuroo makes a big show of wiping the sweat from his forehead, even though no one can see him. "Oh, thank goodness! My meager university life can be spared, I won't disappoint you Mr. Serial Killer!" 

The guy laughs again, a bit louder and Kuroo grins in the dark of morning. "Goodnight then, Kuroo". Kuroo fixes his pillows and turns on his side. He's sleeping, but Kuroo can kind of hear ( _maybe just his imagination instead_ ) his neighbor say _Thank you_. 

"You're welcome" Kuroo mutters sleepily into the pillow. 

\- 

The doorbell rings at six, right on the dot and Kuroo wonders how his mystery neighbor knew what time to come over. He shouts that he is indeed coming, and on the way to the front door, Kuroo tries--and fails--to fix his hair. 

"Hello, Kuroo-san," His neighbor says, but Kuroo can't focus on that right now. "My name is Tsukishima. It's nice to meet you". Tsukishima is _beautiful_ , with light golden hair and eyes, black glasses, small bow lips stretched thin. His figure is lean with muscle, and holy _crap,_ _is that a Jurassic Park tee-shirt?_ Why would anyone want to cheat on someone this perfect?!

Kuroo flashes him a grin. "Come on in Tsukki! I promise you're gonna forget all about your douchebag ex!". He herds the tall guy into his apartment and pushes him down playfully onto one of the red couches. His enthusiasm could challenge Bokuto's, at this rate. There's a bowl of popcorn too, so it's convenient. 

Tsukishima smiles, soft and private. Kuroo tries not to focus on the angle of his chin, or how the lighting really captures the different shades of gold in his eyes. "I sure hope so Kuroo-san, your life _is_ on the line" 

Kuroo laughs. Inside he panics and sweats and does other things that can only be symptoms of one thing. Heart thumping, crying in your bed late at night things. 

Oddly enough, Kuroo thinks that _maybe_ , he might love Tsukishima. 

-

_finish_

**Author's Note:**

> What's up people?! You know what to do (or don't do) :  
> https://forms.gle/h5WVm7SQxxgtfFnb8  
> 
> 
> P.S. Should I do some Bokuto x Kuroo next? I'm kinda digging that whole best-bros-until-we-die kinda vibe
> 
> P.P.S. Should I make a second part to this?


End file.
